


Reality of a kiss

by yukitsubute



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute





	Reality of a kiss

Aiba felt something in him was changing. He just couldn’t say what it was. It was a short feeling of being excited mixed with pain when he realized that he was different. Now he sat on his windowsill and stared outside. He needed a proof. He needed to check about his feelings.  
  
It already started in high school. He knew that there was something off. All his friends talked about the girls in their class, about models, about actresses. Everyone was interested – just Aiba wasn’t. First he thought it was just because he wasn’t “grown up” enough to have these sort of feelings, but soon he realized that this wasn’t the reason.  
  
Aiba sighed. He’d give a last try to be sure about it. The clock on the wall blinked. 5pm o’clock. The others would be at the greenroom now. He jump from the sill and walked down the corridor to the others.  
  
For his surprise it was only Nino being there at the moment. “Nino-chan?” Aiba asked when he entered the room, “can I talk to you?”  
  
The other looked at him a little surprised, “Sure”, he said, his eyebrows knitted.  
  
“I have a strange request,” Aiba started. It was quite hard for him to ask. “Can I kiss you?”  
  
Nino opened his eyes and his mouth was slight open, “You want what?”  
  
Aiba started nibbling on his lower lip. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to ask his friend for this favour. For his surprise Nino shrugged his shoulders and just nodded.  
  
Nino’s lips felt warm on Aiba’s. Aiba tried to listen to his inner voice. But there was nothing. He didn’t feel anything.  
  
“Thanks, Nino,” Aiba said afterwards.  
  
“And can you tell me what this was good for?” Nino wanted to know.  
  
“Just a little test,” Aiba smiled. Okay, there was no feeling during the kiss, so he couldn’t feel something for men, right?  
  
Just to get sure, Aiba tried it with Sho and Ohno, and again he couldn’t feel anything. It was just a kiss. Just lips pressing against each other, just two tongues playing with each other, but there was no dizzy feeling, no heartbeat, no warm feeling in him.  
  
On the following day Aiba wanted to make a last test. It was the most difficult for him, because Jun was something different. Jun was … Jun after all. For Aiba the other was special. They were friends, but Jun was the first one he’d go to when he was in trouble.  
  
“Jun-pon?” Aiba’s heart beat a little faster.  
  
“What?” Jun looked up at him. He wasn’t in a bad mood, Aiba could see this in his eyes, but he wasn’t in the best mood either.  
  
“Nothing, I come back later,” Aiba tilted his head a litte.  
  
“Do you want to ask for a kiss, like you did with the others?” Jun suddenly said. There was a certain tone in his voice. He sounded a little hurt, or maybe it was just Aiba’s feeling.  
  
“I just did a little test,” Aiba replied.  
  
“A test?” Jun knitted one eyebrow. Aiba knew the face Jun showed him here. It was a mixture between “you are crazy”, “what the hell” and there was a third part, something Aiba couldn’t call what it was.  
  
“Okay, let’s say I want to make that test,” Jun suddenly stood up and walked up to Aiba.  
  
Before Aiba could complain he already felt Jun’s lips on his. And there was the certain feeling. There was the thing he missed, the last puzzle piece. Now Aiba knew why his _test_ went wrong. It wasn’t because he was into women; it was because the others weren’t what he longed for.  
  
When they broke the kiss, Aiba breathed in deeply. Now he knew it, he was into men…”no into Jun,” he murmured before he kissed the other again.  
  



End file.
